


Day 10: Midnight Rendezvous

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Felassan visits his girlfriend Shyael Lavellan during her Night shift, bringing her some comfortable Food and spending as much time as he's able too during her Break.
Relationships: Felassan/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Kudos: 2





	Day 10: Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> My fiancée and I developed a small Felassan/female Lavellan Couple as a side story couple for one of our rpg's, but we loved them so much that they got kind of their own thing now, and I just love them to bits.  
> So of course I needed to use them for the 14 days of Dragon Age lovers prompts.

It was not too often that they could meet up, mostly because his girlfriend was always either studying or working in the hospital to get her doctor diploma. Something that really didn’t leave many options or time to meet up. Especially because he tended to work from the middle of the day until the night, attending his clients in his tattoo studio. Of course, he had some scheduled clients, but there were also the ones that just walked in as they pleased, causing him to sit in his parlour until the closing time was due.

But not so much tonight. 

Tonight, he had taken a day off, knowing that Shy was working the Night shift again and that she was most likely busy in the ER. Yet, he also knew that she had a scheduled Break, and some very lovely colleagues that gave her some extra time to spent with him. It was not the first time that he surprised her with some good quality food after all, and the lady who sat at the entrance gave him a wink as he entered the sterile looking hospital for a Midnight rendezvous. 

Her colleagues were already giggling when they spotted him, taking a small gossiping break while they drank a hot cup of coffee. It seemed empty at the ER at the moment, the most injured were being tended to already which did leave the opportunity for a short breather after all. 

‘Searching for Shy? She’s currently tending to an emergency, but she should be done in a few minutes. It didn’t look like something serious. But you can go ahead and sit down in the break room, we send her to you.’’ One of her colleagues told him with a smile. They knew him good enough by now, and they always swooned over the romantic gesture, even though they mostly were able to spend little time with each other in the thirty minutes break that she had. 

‘It’s okay. I’m totally fine to wait for her. I just hope the dinner doesn’t get cold.’ Felassan replied to them with a smirk on his lips, heading towards the break room as he was told. It was a small room, only containing some kitchen utensils, a small table and a sofa that the staff used to nap upon mostly if they got the time. The shifts here could get very straining after all, and he had cuddled up on the sofa with Shy on more than one occasion when she needed to simply sleep.

He had just sat down on the table, when Shy came around the corner. She looked tired, wearing a white doctors robe while her black hair was tugged into a messy bun where some strands had got loose already. But there was a happy glint in her eyes, her full lips forming to a smile. 

‘We really need to stop meeting like this.’, she teased him, though she gladly welcomed the hug when he stood up to pull her into his arms. A small cooing sound escaped her lips when he bent down for a kiss that didn’t last long but that felt incredible. Like every one of their kisses, no matter if it was only a soft and chaste one like this, or if it was one of their heated ones. 

‘No problem. You could visit me in my parlour the next time.’ Felassan answered with an amused grin, not wanting to let go of her at all, before the smell of food reached her nose and she insisted that she wanted to eat it as long as it was still warm enough. Not to mention that they tended to get distract easily on occasions. 

‘You really need to stop doing that though. One of my colleagues already joked about snatching you away. I don’t want to risk that.’ Shy teased as they sat down to consume the dinner that he brought for her. Oh, and the food was fantastic, making her unable to speak for a while because she couldn’t stop to shove down the chop suey that he brought her, and that he tended to get from one of the best Chinese restaurants that were located in this town. She could’ve died for the dishes there, and this was far better than the hospital canteen. Not that it wasn’t good, but it just couldn’t match the things that Felassan brought her.

‘Oh really do they now? Which one is it? The blonde one?’, he asked playfully back, knowing fully well that Shy knew him well enough by now to know that he wasn’t even thinking about dropping her for another woman. And, no matter how stressing it could be sometimes, he enjoyed their little dates in between the hectic days just as much as he enjoyed their dates when they both could afford a day off. 

‘It’s the brunette one I’m afraid. So no blondes for you.’ She had to stifle a yawn when she answered, the food mostly gone as she stretched her aching body tiredly. The last days clearly had not played in her favour, and no matter how much he wanted to talk to her, it was easy to settle down on the sofa with her instead, cuddling up and letting her sleep for the remaining time of her break at least.

‘Next time, let’s have a midnight rendezvous at your parlour.’, she mumbled as she nuzzled up into him, her eyes closed already. ‘I might be able to offer you some desert.’, Shy added tiredly, but with a wicked smile on her lips before she fell asleep in his arms with a soft sound. He watched her with a smile on his lips, giving her the comfort and the time that she needed as he got to look at her cute sleeping face.

Those dates really were the best after all. 


End file.
